Perfectly flawed
by SnippetsOfTime
Summary: Not the best title, anyway: Slaves have become legal for those of high wealth, much to Alfred F. Jones' disgust. He wants nothing to do with the buisness until he comes across a slave named Arthur at an auction. Is it love? UsXUk rated for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first Hetalia fic! Wish me luck! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia; I just love it and want to write a story about it. I make no profit off of this…

Warnings: May contain sexual situations of the man on man variety in the near future, and will not be restricted to just the USxUk pairing, there will be others.

Chapter one

It was a sick world Alfred F. Jones, CEO of Hetalia Enterprises, lived in. This fact was only made clearer by the Invitation that one Francis Bonnefoy sent him, asking him to attend one of his auctions.

Francis was the proprietor of a large chain of French restaurants. He was also a slave trader. I know what you're thinking, slavery is illegal. Well, due to a few not so kind congress members and a bad pick for president*(A/N: see bottom) a bill was passed so that only the wealthiest of citizens were allowed to own slaves so long as they met strict requirements. There were to be no slaves under the age of eighteen and they were to be released after the age of forty. The market boomed immediately. While slaves did have a few rights, they were still to be done with mostly as their masters pleased.

And it disgusted Alfred. He believed in the old fashion America where everyone was free. He wanted nothing more than to burn the invite, but he knew better. What Francis did was horrible, but he was also one of his best customers.

So there he was at the Friday auction, dressed in a suit and tie. It was held in one of Francis' better restaurants that had a stage for dinner time entertainment. Today it was closed early for this bi-yearly event. One could always contact a slave trader and purchase from their 'stock' but they would usually hold an auction to clear out the slaves that hadn't been sold to make room for newer 'products'.

When Alfred arrived the large room was set up with the stage on the wall opposite the entrance, rows of chairs set in front, and most filled with people the blonde recognized as fellow CEOs or millionaires, or other various members of the top class. In fact, just as he was heading towards his seat, a tall, silver haired man bumped into him.

"Excuse me." He said with a pleasant, but oddly creepy smile.

"Ah… it's alright." Alfred recognized him as Ivan Braginsky. He had seen him at every action he went to. The Russian didn't always bid but he was known to have several very nervous slaves fallowing him around and almost all times.

Today there was a nervous brunette and a very talkative blonde trailing behind him, distinguished by the leather collars around their necks.

"Oh Alfred!" The American looked over as Francis came walking up to him, his own slave, Matthew (Who he hardly noticed) fallowing him. "You made it! For a moment I thought you were going to bail on me!" He laughed heartily, flipping his hair for effect. Alfred had the sudden urge to punch him in the face.

"Nah, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He replied, trying his best to give the French man a pleasant smile.

"Well I hope you find something you like, oui?" Francis said with a suggestive smile. Before Alfred could reply he cut him off. "There are some friends of mine I want you to meet! Matt, go get them, Oui."

The meek little slave nodded and trotted off, soon returning with what appeared to be a pair of twins.

"This is Lovino-"Francis motioned to the young man with green eyes and a rather annoyed expression, "And Feliciano." The other brunette had brown eyes a rather vacant expression on his face. "They are the Vargas brothers. I have been looking into merging with their restaurant chain." The Vargas brothers owned a large chain of Italian themed eateries.

"It's nice to meet you." Alfred continued faking a smile as he shook their hands.

"Pfft… the only reason we're here is because Feli wouldn't stop bugging me about wanting a slave of his own." Lovino said, clearly as happy about being here as Alfred.

"Veeee~ I want a slave like Antonio! He takes such good care of you~" This, for some reason, made Lovino blush darkly and strike his brother on the head, causing him to start crying.

"I'll… just find my seat…" Alfred said, sneaking away from the odd group to find his seat, ending up between Honda Kiku and Roderich Edelstein, who had a pretty female brunette slave sitting at his feet. The young woman smiled up at Alfred, who smiled politely back.

It wasn't long after he sat down that the auction started, and he soon became board with the whole thing. Each slave was escorted onto the stage dressed in nothing but a black apron, and by the way some of them stumbled they were drugged to keep them from over powering their escorts, although a good deal of them were kept clean and seemed to accept their fate. He saw one of the Italian brothers, unsure of which from across the room, win a bid for a tall blonde named Ludwig, and Ivan won the bidding battle with Kiku over a pretty boy named Wang Yao, although the Japanese won out on Heracles Karpusi, who appeared half asleep.

Then… he was led across the stage…

A man with shaggy blonde hair and the thickest eyebrows Alfred had ever seen stumbled on stage, as the announcer, Francis himself, spoke.

"Ah our next item is Arthur Kirkland. Age 23, born in London. Blonde hair and lovely green eyes, height is 175cms, but I warn you, he is feisty~ "

Alfred wanted him. He wanted him more than he ever wanted anything before!

And judging by the look on Honda Kiku's face… he wanted him too.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! How was that for my first APH fanfic? Tell me what you think! I'm sure Alfred is out of character but I'll make up for it, I promise!

*Okay, so I don't get any flames for this, this takes place AFTER Obama is in office. I'm not saying he, or any other president is a bad person or a good person for that matter because this is fiction. So, no biting my head off for this, plzkthx.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, so few reviews and yet I'm updating so soon~ I love reviews, they make me feel better about myself and my writing.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not Japanese, there is no way I'm the one who thought APH up, I'm not that cool

Chapter two

"The starting bid is an inexpensive $10,000" Francis announced, and immediately Kiku's paddle shot up.

"15,000" The Japanese man called.

Alfred suddenly felt the need to protect this Arthur from Kiku, who had a perverted glint in his eye. Alfred's own paddle shot up. "30,000!" He would be Arthur's hero!

Francis seemed shocked at the sudden change in the American's attitude. He had never bid before!

"40,000" Kiku replied easily, paddle back up.

"60,000!"

"70,000"

"90,000!"

"100,000"

"500,000!"

Everyone was staring at Alfred, who had jumped out of his seat, glaring pure death at the man next to him. The room was silent for a moment before Francis cleared his throat. "Anyone for 550,000?" He asked but the room was silent. "Then sold, to the enthusiastic gentleman in row 7." He announced, pointing to Alfred who had sat back down. The escort led the blonde off stage before going to Alfred to hand him his redeem ticket, to trade in and pay for his purchase at the end of the auction.

The rest of the event past in a blur, and soon it was over, and Alfred was heading to the back stage area.

He couldn't believe it, he just bought a slave. He just participated in the one thing he despised most. But oddly, as soon as he set his eyes on Arthur, the guilt washed away. He paid and was handed the leash attached to the blonde's collar, but at once took it off. He wouldn't treat him like an animal.

He led the poor drugged blonde out to his limo, helping him into the seat and taking off his suit jacket, draping it over his shoulders.

The man remained silent throughout the drive back to Alfred's home, which was just shy of a mansion, which gave him a chance to take in his companion's features.

He noticed that Arthur's short, messy hair was matted with sweat, his pupils dilated from the effects of the drugs, leaving only a sliver of forest green iris around the black. He was also slightly under weight and covered in a few bruises. He clearly hadn't been treated well.

When they arrived to their destination, Alfred led the Brit inside and let him sleep off the drugs.

USUKUSUKUSUKUSUKUSUKUSUKUSUK

Arthur felt like he had been beaten with a pillow sack full of bricks. His head was pounding, his body felt heavy and he just wanted to fall back into the blissful blackness that was sleep. His Body, however, decided it wanted to stay awake, so eventually he sat himself up and opened his eyes.

Wait…. Where the hell was he? This wasn't his flat in London…

Arthur tried to wrack his brain for how he could have possibly got here, but the last thing he remembered was going to the pub and getting piss-drunk.

He got out of the bed he had been lying in and the first thing he noticed was he was completely naked.

What… the… Hell?

He yanked the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around himself, then caught sight of his reflection in a nearby vanity's mirror. He moved closer and realized he looked terrible. When was the last time he bathed? And what was…?

He reached up a hand and felt the leather collar around his neck, watching in horror as his reflection did the same.

He was shanghaied! Drugged and sold into slavery! He stubbed back in shock and collapsed next to the bed, suddenly feeling a sharp pain of hunger in his stomach. When was the last time he ate?

Suddenly the door opened and Arthur's eyes shot over to the intruder. Standing in the door way was a short, green alien, holding a tray of food.

"Ah!" The creature suddenly exclaimed, its red eyes landing on Arthur. "The Limey's awake!"

"What the bloody…" The Alien set down the tray of food and left the room, soon returning with a blonde man in glasses.

"Oh! You're awake!" He said cheerfully, while the alien stared unblinkingly at Arthur.

"What the bloody hell is that thing!" The Brit asked, although 'who are you' and 'what am I doing here' would've been better questions.

"Oh! This is Tony. He's one of my company's top secret projects! We created him!" The American answered, still cheerful as ever. "How are you feeling?"

"Who the hell are you? What the bloody hell am I doing here?" There we go! Proper questions!

"I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He greeted, holding out a hand which Arthur simply stared at. "Any you're here because I bought you… but I won't take advantage of you!" He quickly said. "You can work as a servant. I'll even pay you! You might be able to buy your freedom!"

What was with this guy? He bought a slave and was going to pay him so he could buy his freedom… strange, but not unwelcome. "I'll run away." Arthur said, deadpan. All he needed to do was remove the collar, right?

"Ah…" Alfred's cheerfulness faded. "You can. All slaves are imbedded with a tracking device." He sounded disappointed, like he wanted his slave to run away.

His cheerfulness seemed to return and he picked the tray of food up, offering it to Arthur. "Here! You must be hungry! You've been out for three days!"

The Brit nearly dropped the trey in surprised. "Three days!" Not that he remembered the past couple months, but still… It was scary.

He looked down at the trey of food and saw a hamburger, fries, and a soda.

"Fuck my life…"

Alfred simply tilted his head like a confused puppy.

A/N: Eh, I don't think it was good as the first but I'm tired… I hope you enjoyed~

Also, I had to add Tony the alien! He's so cute~


End file.
